The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Switching regulators such as flyback regulators and buck regulators use an inductor to store energy in order to convert electrical power from one form into another form. Accordingly, regulators are sometimes referred to as converters. Switching regulators can be used to convert AC to Direct Current (DC) (AC DC regulators) or convert. DC to DC having a different voltage and/or polarity (DC-DC regulators).
Switching regulators that use an inductor to store energy operate by cycling between storing energy in the inductor (i.e., charging the inductor) and extracting energy from the inductor (i.e., discharging the inductor). The energy is stored. in a magnetic field of the inductor, which magnetic field is created by and is proportional to a core current flowing in the inductor. Energy is stored into the inductor by increasing the magnitude of the core current and thereby increasing magnetic field of the inductor. Similarly, extracting energy from the inductor requires decreasing the core current and thereby decreasing the magnetic field of the inductor.